Kai in the Shower
by Courtgeta
Summary: Flaming Beyblades, Crazy theme music, and Kai. Put it together and you get one of the most interesting Beyblade Fics you'll ever read. Featuring Kai, Court, and Sarah.
1. The Escape

Court and Sarah snuck into one of the numerous maze like halls in the Russian Abby. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Court asked as they ducked behind one of the several gold statues, just as a group of guards walked by.

"No why do you ask?"

"Never mind" she grumbled."you realize that Tala isn't even expecting you and that we are strictly forbidden from the boys quarters."

"Yes but we have to tell him we're leaving and besides we're the only girls in this rotten Abby to begin with."

"True"Court had only been there for about two weeks and already she was sick of the way they were treated. Checking out the now empty hall they slide out from the statues. They quickly disappeared around the next corner just as the next group of guards walked by. "Weird how there is guards

in an Abby, huh" Court pointed out as the walked quickly down the overly stretched out corridor. " How the heck are we supposed to know when we're there?"

"i don't know look for a sign or something." Sarah sighed her partner's empty headiness was getting a little annoying.

"Um like that one?" she pointed to a sign just ahead, above a long hall. MALE QUARTERS STRAIGHT AHEAD no females beyond this point.

"Yea thats the it Tala must be in one of these rooms." she walked off ahead checking the names on the doors.

"Finally my feet are killing me we must have been at this for hours." suddenly she stopped and a vein twitched on her forehead. "I don't believe it!"

"What now?" Sarah turned and gasped. "Your kidding me!" There in front of them was a sign but not just any sign one that said FEMALE QUARTERS STRAIGHT AHEAD no males beyond this point

"You mean!" You could see the froth coming from Courts mouth as she glared at her with angry eyes.

"Yup we took the long way around, oh well at least we got here in one piece." she shrunk back trying to avoid any punches that might be coming her way and thats when she noticed something on the wall. "Good thing too!"

"Oh and whys that? My feet hurt, we got lost twice and we almost got caught and god knows what would have happened then!" she snapped.

"Well we would have been caught sooner as there is cameras mounted all down that hall." she pointed and Court followed her finger.

"In that case I agree" she nodded agreeing with herself. Sarah fell over in disbelief and from the position on the ground she spotted a door with Tala's name on it.

"Look there! lets go before we get caught." they hurried down the hall and quietly knocked on the door.


	2. Tala's Closet

Tala's Closet

"What are you two doing here at this time of night." Tala yawned as he held the door slightly open. Court peeked in and noticed he had a gameboy in his hand...a pink gameboy.

"Whats with the pink gameboy Tala?" Court snickered

"Shh!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room Sarah walked in behind them quietly shutting the door. "It's Berry not PINK!" he growled as he tossed the gameboy onto the bed

"Whatever." She laughed as she sat down. "So why are you up so late?"

"I was finishing the Pokémon game I started earlier, Gotta Catch'em all you know." he sighed he had a good idea of why they were here and it wasn't to argue over gameboy colours."You two still haven't answered my question. Why are you here"

"We're leaving...." Sarah spoke up as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I had to say good bye and..."

"What if Boris catches you?! You can't just leave!"

"Why not and besides he want catch us, trust me." She soothed.

" Fine leave but your going to go with out seeing Kai first?" He asked knowing full well that she had a crush on him and that she would either A flip out or B Forget he was there.

"WHAT??!! KAI IS HERE AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" She yelled.

Tala almost laughed...a combo of both A and B how creative.

"Calm down Sarah whats so great about this guy anyway?" Court asked surprised at the sudden outburst after all Tala was Sarah's boyfriend so why is she freaking out over some other guy.

" Calm down?! Are you sniffing the laundry detergent again?! Kai was the strongest Beyblader in this Abby when I was a kid and he was the only one of us who ever managed to escape. I had a huge crush on him and still do..."

"Sounds nice" She smirked

"He is!" Sarah sort of floated off into a world of her own. Thats when Tala cleared his throat clearly he was tired of being left out.

"Excuse me girls but how do you expect to leave in clothes like that, people will notice and report you."

"Oh your right"blushed Sarah as she remembered who was in the room with her.

"Here just a minute" Tala went over to his closet and began to dig out some old clothes. Court walked over and peaked in over his shoulder.

"Hey whats that?" she giggled as she pulled on a pink frilly object stuffed in the back of the closet.

"Nothing!" He quickly snatched the object from her hand and tried to put it back but Sarah came up behind him and snatched the Pink thing out of his hand.

"hahaha since when do you where pink dresses"Sarah laughed as she held the dress up for Court to see. Tala's face turned three shades of red before he managed to snatch the garment back.

"It's not mine" he muttered as he threw some more clothes at them.

"Then who's is it? Ian's?" Court fell on the ground her sides hurt from all the laughing.

"No it's Boris's" Tala sighed.

"What?!" the both asked in unison

"Yea he asked me to hide it here, why I couldn't tell you but it's a little disturbing." He tossed the last of the clothes on the floor and stood up."OK this is it try and make yourselves an outfit.'

"Thanks Tala I knew I could count on you." she sighed as she stared into his dreamy eyes and held onto his arm.

"No prob. you know I would do anything I could to help you out." he drew her closer to him and closed his eyes. Thats when a shoe flew out of no where and smashed him in the face knocking him back onto the bed. "What the heck?!"

"Oh sorry about that it didn't fit." Court giggled from behind a changing screen. When she emerged she wore Black baggy pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, and a long grey scarf around her neck. On her arms she clicked a pair of black leather blades in place. And to complete the outfit she laced up a pair of blue and black sneakers.

"Nice outfit Court!" Sarah smiled as she went behind the screen to change as well.

"Thanks. Hey Tala so you have a mirror anywhere?" He pointed to the other side of the room."Thanks I gotta put up my hair." She wound her long hair tight and wrapped and cloth around it (like Ray's) and then she put a handkerchief across her forehead. A picture of a phoenix was on the front of it. She left two long bangs hanging down on the side of her face. "So where did you get these anyway?" She turned to face Tala.

"They were Kai's at one point but when he left Boris just shoved all of his clothes in my closet, I forgot I even had them in there."

"Oh cool, Hey Sarah you done yet?" she craned her neck trying to see behind the screen.

"No and I'm not coming out!"

"Why not?"

"I look like a Guy!"

"so what did you expect? Your wearing Tala's clothes!"

"I look horrible, Kai won't even look at me in this." you could hear her sobbing from the other side. Court rolled her eyes.

"Oh get out here!" she pulled her kicking and screaming out from behind the screen.

"You don't look that bad..." Tala said as he moved closer. Court rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I look horrible, for gods sake I'm wearing Cargo pants and a sweatshirt!" She growled crossing her arms tightly across her chest."I look like a bloody grunger."

"I like the fire one the arms of the shirt." Court piped up.

"Well I don't and I'm not going anywhere dressed like this! unless....."

"Unless what?" both Tala and Court sighed.

"I get a good bye kiss from Tala" she blushed and Court fell over.

"Is that all?" he walked over to her in slow motion a slow song played quietly in the background. They were locked in each others embrace when Tala bent down to kiss her, she looked lovenly up at him and thats when she tripped smacking their foreheads together."Ow!" he rubbed his head and helped her up.

"Well thats that lets go!" Court grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the door.

"Not yet you don't!" Tala bent and kissed Sarah on the cheek quickly and then shoved the two of them out the door."You'd better hurry or you'll miss Kai!" and with that he slammed the door in their faces.

"Slam the door in my face will you? It's over between us Tala!" Sarah screamed as she turned and stomped down the hall." Come on before I ring his no good neck!"

"About time" Court followed behind her in case Tala's Neck became hers.


	3. Catch us if you Can

Catch us if you Can.

"you know it was probably his hair" Court said as she skipped up beside her.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she snapped still fuming from the fight with Tala.

"Well his hair kinda looks like an airplane landing strip or the wings of a plane." She laughed

"You know what now that you mention it I can see the resemblance" she stopped suddenly a turned to Court." Thats mean! How could you say such a thing about Tala, hes so sweet and caring your just mean!" Sarah had yelled her into the ground.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU! your like Jeckal and Hide one minute its funny and the next I find myself squished into the ground."

"what are you talking about I never said it was funny!" she growled "I would never think badly about Tala!"

"You just called him a Flake and broke up!" this was getting ridiculous it was like Sarah had the memory of a goldfish, or a split personality!

"Whatever your just jealous." she sighed and walked around a corner....Into a guard. "Ow who put a tree in the hall?" she rubbed her soar rear end.

"MM Sarah thats one mad looking tree!" Court grabbed her and drug her down the hall, the "tree" had called for his buddies and they were now chasing them.

"Hey turn left here!"Sarah called up from her position on the floor. Her butt was definitely feeling some friction."They got to wash these floors more often I'm sticking a little."

"Ew i really didn't need to know that." She slipped around the corner and watched as the guards ran by. "Well that was close."

"Yup" she got off the ground and wiped the dirt from her pants. "Well lets continue." they walked down the new corridor that they just turned into. "So what hall should we take from here?" she asked as they came to an intersection.

"I don't know I've only been here a few weeks."

"That you remember anyway." she chose the left hall and walked down it.

"Yeah I wish I could remember what happened before that but its all blank."

"Duck!" Sarah whispered horsely

"What?! Ow!" Sarah grabbed her scarf and yanked her into a corner.

"Shhh....," they watched as a group of guards walked by.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOO!"

"Court shut it!"

"Hey they're over here!" the biggest of the guards yelled out to the rest of them.

"Run!" screamed Sarah

"Stop hey, get back here!" they ran down the hall with the guards closing in behind them

Just then a group of guards rounded the corner and spotted them.

"Hey you to there what do you think your doing?"

"Getting away from you!" They took off down the hall once more with the guards directly behind them. They weaved in and out of the many maze like halls until they found an open door.

"Quickly in here!" Sarah shouted as she ducked into the room. Court followed and shut the door ,she stood panting against it.

"Whew that was close so what should we do........." she trailed off as she turned around and got a face full of steam. "Were are we?" she stammered.

"I'm not sure." Sarah wiped some of the steam off the sign on the door. "Male Locker Room, well that explains the steam..."

"What! no way we got to get out of here!" Court tried to pry open the door but it was locked.

"Well if its anything like the girls locker room the other exit is at the end of the row of showers....and."

"And what?"

"And while we're here we can look for Kai!"

"What! are you insane?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing." What do you expect to do open every stall door until we find him?"

"Actually that was my plan." she grinned

"You can't be serious!" Court looked at her desperately.

"Listen, I am not leaving this Abby until I see Kai, so you can either help me find him or stay here and get turned into a steamed raisin."

"Fine I'll help, but god knows what we'll find." She sighed and followed Sarah into the shower room.


	4. Shower scare

disclaimer....I do not own Beyblades, nor jello so yup thats that and this counts for whole story.

They stood in the opening of the shower room, as they held the door open steam flowed freely through the room. Water leaked out of the stalls that were in use making it a deadly fate for the elderly.

"Should we take off our shoes?" Sarah asked as she brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"Are you nuts?! take off our shoes in here? God only knows whats been on this floor." she shuddered at the mere thought of it. They walked down the soaked hall and stopped in front of the first stall. A small puddle of water leaked out from under the door.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sarah nudged Court impatiently

"What are you insane, your plan you do it!" She backed away from the stall just incase she decided to throw her into it.

"Fine I will!" she stepped up and timidly placed her hand on the door. Swallowing hard she pushed........the door swung easily revealing..........Nothing.

"Oh thank god!" Court sighed the proceeded to the next stall with water coming out from under it. "Thats odd."

"What?" Sarah asked as she prepared to open the door.

"Thats alot of water....for such a tiny shower." They looked down at the floor and noticed that most of the floors wetness was caused by this one shower.

"Still maybe someone just left the shower on." She pulled open the door and was faced with an indescribable blob."What the hell is that?"

"I don't know it sort of looks like Peach Jello" She pulled out her rip cord and prepared to poke it."hmm its really squishy." the cord disappeared into the mass of jigglyness."I wonder what it is its all flabby and stuff" She tried to pull the rip cord out from the mass but it was stuck. "Hey Sarah give me a hand?"

"Sure" they grabbed the handle of the rip cord and pulled, It slid out slowly with a slight sucking sound.

"MMMMMMMMM" a load groan filled the tiny stall.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered just then the jello began to jiggly and it turned around in the stall a hunk of flab flopped wetly out of the stall in front of her. She began to scream and Court quickly covered her mouth before she blew their cover.

"What the hell is that?!" Court whispered fiercely in Sarah's ear. She removed her hand and scanned and Sarah followed her gaze, on top of the wiggling mass there was hair and two small black objects.....

"Its a guy!" She stammered as she began to back away slowly.

"What are you two doing in here?" a high shrill voice rang out it was the jello speaking to them. They stopped moving and just watched.

"I saw this in a movie once, if you stay perfectly still it won't see you and will go away" Court whispered, Sarah just nodded dumbfounded, after minutes later the thing rolled what you could see of it's eyes and turned around giving them the fullest moon of their lives.

Covering her burning eyes Court slammed the door all you could hear was a loud slap and a high pitched shriek."Dear God lets never speak of this again!"

"I'm with you, i need some disinfectant for my eyes" She blinked a couple times before shaking her head in disgust. "In all my years here I've never seen a 1000 pound guy with the voice of a snotty teenage girl."

"Well maybe he lives in there." She shuddered at the thought and the fact that Sarah had turned and was walking to the next stall sent shivers of repulsion down her spine."Do we really have to do this?"

"I have a good feeling about this one" She reached for the handle.

Mean while............In that very stall,

"Do you remember me now?" a voice whispered "Do you remember me now?" this time a little deeper."Hm I like that one now a little deeper. Do you remember me now?" he had added a menacing tone and he nodded in approvement."Perfect, he didn't know what hit him." Borris picked up his mask and slipped it over his face. He began to turn...

Back with our escapees........

"I think this is Kai, I have a feeling in my gut," she yanked open the door.

"Do you remember me now?" Borris had turned to face the mirror on the door, the soapy suds dripped off his scrawny body. Sarah and Courts faces dropped, what stood before them was something no sane person wanted to see.

"B....B....B...Borris!" They shrieked and slammed the door. Before he knew what hit him they had already taken off down the long rows of stalls.

"Get back here!" he pushed open the door, sliding out onto the slippery tile and charged after them...

"Don't look behind you!" Court warned as they looked for an open door to slip into, they had run into a room of private showers.

"Why?"She looked back and saw Borris running after them, revealing something old and saggy floppy around between his legs."Oh God!" she sped up covering her mouth trying not to blow chunks everywhere.

Thats when Borris realized he was still naked. He stopped and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. When he looked up they had disappeared.

Court and Sarah breathed heavily against the door. They had slipped into an open room just as Borris looked up. "Kai better be worth all this!" Court growled as she turned and slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. She had her eyes closed and was sitting on the floor. she had her eyes closed and was rubbing her head.

"Believe me he is" Sarah sighed dreamily as she turned around and in front of her stood a dumbfounded,wet,well chiseled, and just plain sexy Kai.


	5. Pure Sexyness

"Kai!" Sarah blushed in embarrassment. Court stopped rubbing her head and looked up, in front of her stood the finest six pack of abs she's ever seen. Water dripped down them creating little water falls and she sighed as she imagined grating cheese on them. His face wasn't too bad looking either, the water had washed off his blue war paint and his boyish sexy face was fully visible.

"Who are you two and what do you think you are doing?!"

"What do you mean, who am I? Kai its me Sarah!" She almost broke into tears. Court rolled her eyes, they went threw all that trouble, saw things that were scarier then Freddy Cougar on a bad day, and practically broke the long distance running record and he didn't even remember her. Typical.

"Sarah?" Kai struggled with his memory, all the things he had struggled to keep hidden were slowly rising to the surface. Like soup simmering in a pot."No way I thought you escaped years ago."

"No they caught me, I used myself as a distraction so you could get out easier." She was smiling now, it was amazing how her moods changed so easily.

"Why don't you two step into the training room for a minute so I can dry off. And then we can talk" he began to push them through the weight room door. Sarah turned and once again got smashed in the face, however this time she didn't mind as she was pressed against glass window. She watched as Kai walked towards another room. Just as he was pulling open the door his towel fell off from around his waist reveling to Sarah the tightest,most sexiest ass she had ever feasted her eyes on. Kai's butt made Tala look like a sack of fat.

"Pervert" Court sneered from her place on one of the weight bench's.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently as she turned to face her.

"Well the drool dripping off your face is a good guess at what you were looking at." She began to put her hair into a ponytail and then she took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around it securing it into a tight tube sort of thing.

"Why do you put your hair like that?"she questioned trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, for some reason It just seems right." she shrugged ,just then the door opened and Kai,war paint and all, walked in.

Sarah turned dramatically around and began to run towards Kai in slow motion, some romantic music played softly in the background. She ran into him and he spun her around in a circle before accidentally losing his grip and she flew into the barbells and weight machines. Court was giggling wildly as she helped her up.

"Ow thats going to leave a mark." She groaned and rubbed her sore backside.

"Sorry about that" Kai walked over to them and pointed to Court,"So who is she?"

"Oh she's Court, she just came here about two weeks ago." She said straighting up.

"We are trying to escape and nut case over there wouldn't leave until she saw you." Court sighed.

"Escape? Good luck your locked in here, the main door automatically locks when closed, hence why I left it open."

"But all of that work getting here?! Don't you have a key or something?" Sarah's face fell her plan was falling apart.

"No I dropped it somewhere.' Kai sighed just as the intercom crackled to life.

Kai are you there?" Borris's voice echoed threw the room. He motioned to them to be quite.

"Yeah"

"Have you seen two girls run by there by any chance?"

"No" he sighed and gave the the thumbs up.

"Oh really then why are they standing in front of you?" they looked up and to their horror there was a security camera focusing in on them.

"LET IT RIP!" Kai launched his blade into the camera at the same time Sarah launched hers into the intercom. Sparks showered the floor and they looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" Court asked, the sound of running echoed down the hall outside.

"Yeah one." he stepped up on some equipment and removed the grate on the ceiling. He jumped up and pulled himself up into the ventilation system. He reached down and motioned for Sarah to grab his hands, he pulled her up then motioned for Court to do the same. She picked up the grate and grabbed his hand,she pulled it in place just as Borris and the guards burst into the room.


	6. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Disclaimer; don't own Beyblades but if I did .......lol just kidding although it would kick pie.

Kai crawled in front with Sarah behind him drooling all the way. Court just rolled her eyes he was good looking and all and his ass was pretty nice but she was taking this to the extreme.

"This place is filthy, the dust is like an inch think" Sarah complained as they crawled on through the dark. Kai stopped suddenly and leaned over a grate. There were voices below them. His eyes flashed angrily for a minute and then Sarah ran accidentally on purpose into him."Sorry i didn't realize that you stopped" he hushed her and leaned closer"Why do I have to be quiet?" her voice was a little too loud.

"What was that?" the people below the stopped talking and were listening hard. Sarah put her hand down into the deep dust and touched something warm.

"Ahhhhh" She jumped up and hit her head, Kai grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"It was my hand!" he whispered fiercely into her ear, but it was to late the people below them had heard the scream and say dust drift out from the vent.

"Now get them!" They shot their Beyblades at the vent,Court moved just in time as a blade flew by her face.

"Move, come on!" they hustled down the vents Beyblades ripped threw the metal and buzzed around them like angry bees. Suddenly the assault stopped. She peered into a grate and saw a greenish glow being emitted from the room below. "We must be above one of the secret labs." They peered down and watched as a shadowy figure moved around in the green light looking for something. The lights flickered on and the person came into view, Borris stood there with his mask on and this time he was wearing clothes.

"Sir they have escaped into the ventilation system" A voice Kai recognized as Tala's echoed through the small room.

"Well chase after them! Send a scan threw and when you get them bring them to my quarters." his voice was full of annoyance and he followed Tala out the door.

The room went quite except for a slight hum, Kai pushed them ahead"Come on lets get out of here!" But their combined weight was way to much for the ancient system and a loud crack echoed threw the room. "Quick move!" But it was too late the vent collapsed spilled them out onto the floor. Kai hit the ground first and Court and Sarah landed in a heap on top of him."Ow do you two mind?"

"Oh sorry Kai!" Sarah jumped up and smiled at him.

"Yeah sorry" Court rubbed her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Good thing that didn't fall" the vent swayed a little but didn't fall.

"take a look at those!" Kai groaned as he got up. All around them tanks of bright green liquid hummed. Inside the tanks were animals suspended by the goo,the spooky light showed off their features perfectly."Bit beasts" he whispered shocked. Sarah placed her hand on a tank with a wolf suspended inside. "Its Wolborg." She sighed sadly remembering Tala earlier.

"Any more ideas?" Court asked jarring them out of their thoughts.

"Well the vent is out of the question." He looked at the doors there was one on either side of the room."One of these lead to the main hall but I got turned around when we fell." A shadow passed by the window."Get down!" they hid behind a tube just as Borris walked back into the room.

"I forgot my gloves" he muttered as he walked over to a table, he then turned to leave and had his hand on the doorknob.

Crash the vent fell to the ground sending splinters of metal and showers of dust onto the floor, he whirled around just as the opposite door slammed shut.

"Run we are on the home stretch!" Sarah shouted all of a sudden the speakers cracked to life and the Indiana Jones theme song began to play loudly. At the same time flaming Beyblades shot out of gun like launchers on the wall."LET IT RIP!" All three of them launched their blades smashing the opposing into the walls, but there were too many and soon they realized this and began to run and dodge them, the fire singing their hair as the blades whizzed by. As they ran dodging this way and that from the fiery blades the hall seemed to make a wiring sound, looking up they saw that sheets of bullet proof sound proof and fire proof glass were lowering down. They were Turing to box them in the blades still shot out at them from behind and the glass lowered in the front. Indiana Jones music pulsed madly in their ears.

" Now what?" Court shouted as glass walls began to lower in front of them, then a flash back hit her, she was a small child and was watching a movie on t.v. the same theme played as an attractive man quickly slid under a stone wall rescuing his hat just in time......"Slide, slide" then in slow motion she heroically slid under the glass, followed by Sarah who had time to flick her hair out if her eyes just before she dove through. Kai slid under with ten fiery Beyblades behind him his scarf barely made it threw before the glass crashed down behind them. They were now trapped between two pieces of glass and the smell of something burning filled the air.


	7. Tyson?

"Whats that smell?" Sarah spun around checking herself over. After a thorough check of her hair she looked up and a scream caught in her throat. Kai's scarf was smoldering and any second it could burst into full on flames. Leaping into action both Sarah and Court(who had noticed the smoke as well)grabbed the scarf and pulled. He stumbled backward in surprise and the fact that he was being choked, and the now flaming piece of cloth slid loose. The two girls jumped up and down on the flames trying to put it out. Finally they stopped and Sarah picked up the limp,charred, tattered, remains of his scarf and passed it to him.

"Thanks........I think" he sighed and dusted the foot prints off. He then wrapped it back around his neck. The end was a little blackened but other then that it seemed ok.

"So now what?" Sarah whined as she slumped to the floor. Kai looked around the situation seemed hopeless, the glass had created an impenetrable box around them and the vents were to high up to reach. Court was scanning quietly around the panels for nicks or scratches anything that might help out, when some people came around the corner. It was Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys. Sarah jumped to her feet and squished her face to the glass and tried to yell at Tala to let them out.

"Sarah what part of sound proof do you not understand?!" Court sighed but just then Tala's voice filled the box.

Surrender or face the consequences he had a walkie talky up against his mouth and they realized that they could hear it threw a speaker at the top of the box.

"We'll never surrender!" Kai yelled as he lifted his launcher and shot his Blade Dranzer at the glass but it bounced off harmlessly and landed at his feet. Tala and his boys were clearly laughing although it was silent to those within the box.

nice try, but you can't escape so just give up quietly and nobody gets hurt! his metallic voice sounded once again threw the speaker.

"Err its no use this glass is too thick!" Kai growled. He looked at Sarah who was almost in tears.

"But we were so close!" tears slowly fell down her face, Court shook her head and glared at them.

"You two quit too easily!" she practically bit their heads off as she continued to scan the barrier.

"Bite me ok, you two dragged me threw hell and back and its over theres nothing we can do!" Kai yelled back, Tala moved to the side to see the fight between them better.

"don't yell at her Kai!" Sarah was crying freely now

"Stop crying!" he growled at her and turned around his attention now on her as he tried to stop her from drowning them in her tears.

"LET IT RIP!" Kai and Sarah whirled around stopping their argument just in time to see her launch her blade into the glass. She had noticed a slight glint when Tala moved and it was all the opening she needed. The blade hit shattering the glass with incredible speed and force Tala ducked as pieces fell around them " Come on lets go!" she shouted as she ran past them and jumped over the glass. They followed and more walls began to smash down behind them until they slid and stood next to the door. Breathlessly Court grabbed the handle and SMASH the door whipped open crushing her against the wall behind it.

"Kai!" Tyson stood int he doorway.....WACK! Court ripped the door off the hings and smashed him in the face throwing him into the air.

"No one messes with the face" she growled as she ran past him.

"Sorry about that Tyson" Kai helped him up and then quickly got into the BBA van waiting for them at the end of the driveway. They sped off with Kai sitting between the two girls as the drove back to the Hotel.

Is this the end ? ha ha long from it still plenty more for you all so keep reading!


	8. Lucky Streak

Lucky Streak

"So Kai who are these two? Did you pick up some fans while you were gone?" Tyson joked.

"Guys meet Sarah and Court" Kai nodded to each one accordingly "Girls meet Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny" he motioned to each one.

"Hi I'm Ray" he held out his hand to Sarah.

"He he looks like Kai left us for some action" Max nudged Tyson and they laughed but Kai looked serious all of a sudden.

"This is no laughing matter we just escaped from there. They were trying to "Persuade" me into joining the Demolition Boys" He shook his head"And after an odd turn of events I ran into these two" He nodded towards them.

"Well its about time we got some girls on this team" Tyson put his arm around Sarah.

"Yeah If they can blade as well as they look they're in!" Max put his arm around Court. The two girls looked at each other and nodded, both Tyson and Max ended flipped over the seat, their faces pressed hard against the floor. Their feet twitched as they moaned. Glares from the two girls dared Ray and Kenny,who was trying so hard not to laugh, to try something.

"So where are you two from?" Ray asked trying to lighten the mood a little. They just shrugged"Ok....."he looked at Court and shook his head. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere. The van drove on and soon Kai and the Girls had fallen asleep, his arms around both of him.

"No fair!" Tyson grumbled while rubbing his soar face.

20 minutes later at the hotel.......

Mr. Dickenson emerged from the passenger side and motioned to the boys to help them into their rooms. Tyson's Grandfather had already picked up Kai and was carrying his exhausted body into the hotel. Ray picked up Court and followed and Tyson carried Sarah in behind him.

Due to the lack of space in there hotel room the girls were going to have to sleep with the guys, so Mr. Dickenson suggested putting Court with Kai and Sarah with Ray, just because after Tyson's first impression waking up next to him could cause them to go into a coma.Later that night when everyone was asleep Ray and Mr, D snuck into the room. Carefully they took blood from their arms so that they could do a much needed background check to make sure they weren't dealing with trouble makers. After-wards he climbed into bed beside Sarah and dozed off.

At about Two 'O' Clock Court woke up to Sarah's whispering."What is it?" she groaned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Theres a guy in my bed!" She squeaked in excitement, beside her the lump stirred but stayed asleep.

"Who is it?" She asked as she sat up to get a better look. Something caught her eye and she looked beside her, Kai's sleeping face stared up at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard...."Sarah guess what!"

"What?" She was trying to move the blanket away from the sleeping form's face.

"Kai is in my bed!" she squealed

"What!? then who is this?" she finally succeeded in moving the blanket and Ray's face stared up at her"Ray?!"

"Mm mm?" an incoherent mumble escaped his lips as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her "Teddy" he sighed in her ear as he held her closer.

"What?" She yelped in surprised. No matter how hard she tried she could not get free of his grasp.

"Hahaha!" Court giggled as she snuggled down next to Kai, she laughed herself quietly to sleep.

Ok There is still more to come I hope you are enjoy it so far.


	9. Shocking Shower Surprise

**Shocking Shower Surprise**

The next morning...

Court yawned and sat up looking over she watched as Kai pulled his shirt over his head. "Sleep well?" She asked as she pushed the blankets off her.

"Yeah" he spoke as if he was upset about something, a really monotone voice.

"Did I bother you, I'm sorry if I did" she blushed and looked at the floor.

"No its just...do you...no nothing" he shoke his head and rummaged through his duffel bag "here since it seems you like my clothes" he handed her on outfit like his except red and black.

"Thanks" blushing again she took the clothes"do you know where the bathroom is I would love to take a shower"

"Yeah down the hall second door on the right" he turned and left quietly.

"Now to rid the smell of abbey from myself" she placed the new clothes onto a small dresser and began striping both beds. She set the linen and blankets on the floor satisfied and grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. "Second door on the right...ah-huh" pushing the door open she scanned the room. It was a beautiful bathroom pearly white porcelain and a floral theme. Fresh roses stood in white vases on the sink and the tub and shower were separate both with rose pattern curtains."Not bad, can't say I've had better, definitely worse but not better." Shedding her clothes she stepped into the shower and cranked the hot water.

Meanwhile...

"Why do I have to tell her to hurry up?" Tyson growled as he walked towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door but there was no answer." maybe she is already down at breakfast" he opened the door and heard a scream then felt a smack sting his face. Wide eyed and dumbfounded he stood there with his mouth open.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"Court screamed as she quickly threw on a towel

"Sorry.." He stammered but still didn't move

"Pervert!" She shoved him out the door onto his ass.

"Your wanted down stairs" he yelled at the door before disappearing around the corner.

Court emerged from the bathroom minutes later she wore the new outfit and her hair was up with the bandanna and ponytail wrap (much like Ray's although this time its black)

"Its about time my dear!" Mr. Dickinson rose from his seat and pulled out a chair next to him. She sat timidly down and looked around the table. Ray sat next to her followed by Kenny and Max at the end of the table. On the opposite side Sarah sat by Kai and Tyson, Mr. Dickinson was at the head of the group and still stood by her chair. "Now its the BBA policy to have a background check on all new members so...Ray and myself took the liberty of taking a sample of blood from the both of you last night" he nodded towards the two girls before continuing his speech." Now we got the results back today and found out some interesting things "Taking a deep breath he paused as if the tension wasn't enough already."Sarah you are clear your parents dropped you off at the abbey when you were four and you have never left. How ever Court...we could barely find anything on you as the abbey records were wiped clean. We've also come to believe you don't know much of your past either." Court nodded "We did find something of interest though, you are the sister of someone in this room, twin sister in fact." he watched as her face dropped in surprise." Court your twin brother is Ray, we are not sure how you were separated or when, but what we do know is that he doesn't remember either."

"Ray!" she sat there shocked turning she looked into his eyes" so that's why I put my hair up like that" the tension dissolved as they laughed.

"Hi, so guess what? because we're related you get to join the team!" Ray smiled and set all of her thoughts at ease.

"Really? wow thanks!" she smiled back and looked at Sarah who was smiling as well.

"But of course you have to know how to blade" Tyson spoke up threw a mouthful of pancakes.

"There will be time for that later but right now you have to finish eating Dudes and Dudettes." Tyson's grandfather walked in with another try of food.

"Yes right after breakfast we will see what you two got" Mr. Dickinson said before bowing his head and continued to eat.


	10. Let It Rip

**Let It Rip**

"Lets see what you got!" Tyson stood over a large beyblade dish and was posed for action.

"You got it!" Ray smirked his launcher in position. Court watched on with excitement.

"Three, Two, One! LET IT RIP!" They hollered together as they launcher their blades, they crashed into each other with unimaginable force.

"Go Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

"Lets go Dragoon! Dragoon Storm!"

The glowing white tiger emerged from its beyblade and towered over the on lookers. Tyson's blade glowed brightly and released dragoon the huge blue dragon roared and they lunged towards each other.

"Out run him Driger!" Ray's blade suddenly sped up and tore around the dish so fast it was a blur.

"Come on Dragoon you can do it!" A tornado whipped up inside the dish and soon it towered over everyone, the wind was so intense that Mr. Dickinson lost his hat to the unforgiving storm. When the wind died down and every-ones vision was cleared only Tyson was left spinning...Barely.

"Man that was a wicked battle Ray you almost had me there"Tyson rubbed his head and laughed.

"Good work Tyson, but you still need some practice!" he bent and picked up his blade.

"That was great Ray!" Court grinned as he jumped off the dish area.

"Yeah I guess, Tyson is really improving." he sighed and slumped down onto one of the benches.

'Don't be so hard on yourself Ray, I'll take him down for you!" Sarah walked over to them." I've never been beaten and I'm itching for some action." she walked up the stairs and stood at the edge of the stadium. "Well Tyson its time to get off that high horse of yours and fall back into realality."

"Ha, that's what you think!" Go Dragoon!" his blade shot from the launcher and spun into the air.

"Panthorg go!" Sarah let loose a pale pink beyblade, emerging from the center bit a huge pink panther like creature roared. It's shiny silver armour glinted in the stadium light. Over sized large canine teeth gnashed menacingly together and it's long, slim, pink tail wound around it's body. Court gasped in awe as she had never seen her bit beast in action.

"Dragoon Storm!" the wind once again whipped up in the stadium and he leaned over the dish expecting the pink blade to fly out of it any minute. "What! No Way!" Panthorg spun in one place in the middle of the dish.

"No way the defense and endurance on that blade are off the chart!" Chief exclaimed as he studied the battle with his laptop computer Dizzy.

"Pantorg use your Saber Slash!" the panther ran at Dragoon his huge teeth sunk into his scaly neck. At the same time her blade had jumped up onto Tyson's and was spinning visiously into him.

"Dragoon don't give up! take her up to the sky!" Dragoon's eyes flashed and he moved his head around and clamped onto Panthorg's tail the wind kicked again and dragoon tossed the blade into the tornado. This time the pink blade flew out of the dish and landed at Sarah's feet.

"That's not fair!" Sarah cried as she bent to pick up her blade." We'll take you down next time Tyson I swear!"

"Wow you almost caught me there, ha ha, looks like I'm out of practice" he laughed as she stomped down the steps. Mr. dickinson walked over to her.

"Good work my dear you are now an official member of the Bladebreakers." he shook her hand and nodded towards Court "Can she blade just as well?"

"I don't know she always trained in private, I don't even know if she has her own bit beast." She sighed as she looked at her. Court had walked up the steps and was facing Tyson.

"I haven't battled a person in a while so I might be a little rusty." She pulled her launcher out of her pocket. It was a target launcher modified for extreme blading complete with a custom paint job of fire going up the black handle. Next she clicked a matching black blade with fire circling the attack ring and flames coming up the base."3,2,1, LET IT RIP" She hollered before launching her blade into the dish. The flames almost seemed to leap off her blade as it spun towards her opponent.

"Dragoon attack!" his blade spun wildly towards hers but she dodged it at the last moment sending Dragoon almost off the edge."What the!' he watched as she dodged another attack. "Chief some help up here!"

"I'm trying Tyson but her blade is so fast Dizzy is having trouble tracking it."

"Hold on chief I think I got it" Dizzy showed a 3-D picture of Courts blade and began calculating the speed and weight beside it. "Whoa! get this Chief, her speed is off the chart not to mention everything else! That is except her defence!"

"Her lowest stat is defence! Hit her where it hurts!"

"Got it Chief! Dragoon!" The bit glowed blue and the giant blue dragon emerged once again. "Lets see what you can do!"

"Sure thing!" her blade flashed and a wave of heat shot threw the room. Her bit glowed red, and black light shot out of the center. "Go! Black Inferno Dranzer!"

Hmmmmmm another twist...still more to come but to add the suspense...what will Kai think, where did she get that bit beast? Will Tyson win? Will Ray and Court ever figure out their past?


	11. Dranzer?

**Dranzer?**

"Lets do this Dranzer use Inferno Blast!" her blade became enveloped in flames and although the bit beast still hadn't emerged, the light from the center shone brightly. Her blase crashed into his and sent it flying out of the dish."hmm a minute and a half...I am rusty" her blade spun out of the dish and into her hand. She turned and began to descend the stairs.

"What how did you do that!"his jaw dropped open in amazement."I demand a rematch, I think you cheated" her fists tightened and she slowly turned around to look him in the eye.

"I don't cheat" she hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Prove it then" He growled his eyes flashing in anger as he lifted his launcher." Let It Rip!" his blade flew into the dish and spun mercilessly around the bowl.

"My pleasure!" she launched her blade once more "Go Dranzer lets show him our real power! Use Pyro Rose!" her bit beast still did not show itself but instead rose petals shot from the center and flew towards Tyson's blade just before they hit their target they burst into flames. "Now Dranzer end this" before Tyson could speak her blade spun into his and just like earlier he flew out of the dish and landed at his feet. "Humph cheating indeed" she glared at him "Its called pure power something you seem to lack"

"Ahhhh! No way!" he dropped to his knees his fists clenched tightly "There is no way it doesn't even make sense!"

"Good work my dear, you will be a welcomed asset to this team." Mr. Dickinson shook her hand "I would like the both of you to sit down and talk to Kenny sometime today so he can input your information into his computer." He patted her shoulder and turned to leave "Now all of you keep up with your practicing the tournament is in two days" and with that he turned and left with a wave.

"Hmmp...you don't have to tell me" Tyson grumbled as he launched his blade into the dish. Court looked around, Sarah was talking to Kenny and was watching as he scanned her blade, Max was helping Tyson train and both Kai and Ray had disappeared. She sighed maybe she showed too much power it was too late now anyway but still.

"Hey Court I won't be ready for your stats for at least an hour so if you want to look around or something go ahead" Chief called as he bowed back over his computer. Shrugging she turned and left the Stadium room.

"Wonder where these stairs lead," she mumbled as she began her climb, you would think by now she would be tired of adventure but even so she continued on. Doing something mindless like this made thinking clear, her mind was spinning with questions, Why was she abandoned, why wasn't Ray, what did the Abby want with her, what was Kai thinking about early-er and most importantly how the hell did that fat guy in the stall get out to eat or sleep for that matter. That image was burned into her mind and she shuddered at the thought. Lost in these thoughts she wasn't really looking where she was going and Court soon regretted this decision as she smacked her face into a door at the top of the stairs. "Damn! what bright ass-ed person put that there!" she rubbed her face and stepped back so she could read the sign.

Roof Top

"Hmp well I guess this would be a better place to think then on the stairs" she opened the door and stepped out into the cold Russian air, the wind rustled her scarf and tousled her hair as she walked to the ledge and sat down. "Lets see now lets try and figure this Ray thing out first" she spoke aloud since well no one else was around. "We are twins, fraternal I would assume and we both wear our hair the same way...I was abandoned at some point while he wasn't...and neither of us knew. I don't remember anything about my parents so I must have been young at the time..."

Mean while as Court stewed threw her thoughts something a little more interesting was happening in the alley below.

"Give us your bit beasts and no one gets hurt" a shadowy figure shouted at Ray in the alley way on the side of hotel.

"In your dreams dirt bag!" Ray called back getting his launcher ready for a fight. The shadowed figure pulled back his cloak and Ray stepped back as his opponent face came into view, never had he seen someone with so much facile hair.

"Need some help with this loser Ray?" a voice asked behind him, as Kai stepped out of the building

"Love some cause it looks like Wolfy brought his buddy's" Ray nodded towards him as two more hooded goons emerged from the shadows. "Listen what do you want!"

"We already asked nicely now if you don't hand over your bit beasts nicely we will use force" one of the other figures spoke his voice slurred hauntingly

"In your dreams!" Kai and Ray shouted together as they launched their blades into the alley, at the same time the goons cloaks were swished back and they too launched their own deadly looking blades.

"We warned you!" the other hissed through his large fangs as large wolf emerged from the center of his blade and following suit a zombie like creature and a vampire emerged from the other two. The blades danced around each other before the wolf broke off and smashed into Ray's blade throwing him into the alley wall, luckily he rebounded and landed still spinning on the ground.

"Tiger Claw attack now Driger!" Ray called as the white tiger emerged for the second time that day the blade rammed into the zombie throwing him back then Kai's blade flew into the hairball's blade just before it hit Drigger." This doesn't look good Kai" Ray winced as Drigger took another violent hit tossing him into Dranzer.

"Your telling me! Dranzer attack! he called desperately trying to find a weakness of some sort.

Back on the Roof

"Hmm what if...wait what was that?" Court snapped out her thoughts and turned around on her left she could see three huge movie monster like bit beasts towering over the hotel along with Driger and a beautiful red and gold phoenix" That must be Dranzer! he's awesome" she watched as the proud bit beast struggled with the Zombie and the Vampire while a Wolf had Driger in its jaw and he was struggling to break loose. "Oh no Kai, Ray, I 'm coming!" She shouted as she ran to the edge of the building towards the battle.

Will Court and Ray ever figure their past? Who are these mysterious men? Why is so many characters in this story smashing into things? Stay tuned to find out.

well there is chapter 11 still more to come please R&R. I don't own Beyblades or anything but I'm sure I've established this by now.


	12. The Deadly Dark Bladers

The Deadly Dark Bladers

"Ray I'm coming hang on!" Court called over the side of the hotel. "Its times like these I wish i wasn't afraid of heights" she sighed as she looked for the fastest way down to the raging bey-battle below.

"Wolfstorm now's your chance crush that little kitty cat!" Lupinex hollered above the deep growling his bit beast emitted as in shook the cat merciusly in its jaws before violently throwing it into the brick building.

"Driger, don't give up!" Ray called as his blade wobbled weakly before managing to straighten up. "Kai I think we may have a problem! Driger isn't even making a scratch on this guy!"

"Don't look at me, I have my hands full, Spiral Survivor Dranzer!" he called out as his blade sped up and flames surrounded the base adding to his defense.

"Haha vook at the vittle birdy Zomb, you think I should take it easy on him?" Sanguinex laughed as his bit beast Drac-Attack sunk his deadly fangs into the winged creatures feathery neck.

"Why Sanguinex, where would the fun be in that? Lets wrap this bey-battle up Shamblor !" shouted the zombie to his equally grotesque bit beast. "Speaking of fun, where is that Cenotaph? I thought he was going to meet us here."

* * *

"Jeez you wouldn't think a ladder would be this hard to find," Court scowled as she finally located a rusted metal object that clung for, what looked like dear life, to the side of the building. "Well this isn't cool...There is no way I'm getting tetanus from this." she groan as she slipped her hands into a pair of black and red gloves.

"Just what do you think your doing?" a mysterious voice from behind caught her off guard, not bothering to turn around she continued to prepare for her decent.

"Stay out of my way," she growled as the final member of the Dark Bladers stepped in front of the rusted out ladder, his long slightly tattered cloak dragged on the ground kicking swirling clouds of dust into the air around him.

" So you think you can save your friends? Ha ha I think not" his voice rasped like sand paper against the cold Russian air and as he tossed his hood back it was clear why.

"Ewwwww, what happened to your face?" She shuddered as she stared openly at his roughly bandaged head, the gauze was faded yellow and bits hung down tattered and worn. Only his eyes and mouth were fully visible although they didn't look that healthy. "did you have difficulty shaving this morning?"

"How dare you! you impenitent whelp, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget! " Cenotaph yelled as he launched his blade into the air.

"Hahahahahaaha ha it looks like your blade was in an accident or two as well, but if a bey-battle is what it takes to get you out of my way then so be it! Dranzer go!" Court launched her blade and watched as sparks flew as it landed on the roof.

"Take her down Sarcophalon" he called as his blade began to whip up what seemed like a mini sandstorm blending it into the whirling dust hiding it from view.

"Awe man, dude that's not even cool, I have sand everywhere, its like I went to the beach jumped in the water then rolled around in the sand for twenty minutes. I just had a shower too, my hair is all gross and gritting, its in my mouth I can feel it grinding against my teeth and..."

"Will you shut up already?!" he hollered just as his blade flew from the dust cloud and landed devastatingly into her blade throwing it backwards.

Her eyes flashed angrily, "Shut up yourself, I wouldn't even be complaining if it wasn't for all this sand!" Court watched her bey-blade spin slower, the sand was going to ruin the gears. "Black Inferno Dranzer, now use your phoenix thorn attack!" The fiery top kicked into high speed as the points on the attack ring sharpened out to what looked like spikes as it crashed head on with the dusty gauze wrapped blade roughly flinging it into Cenotaph's wrapped up face, knocking him backwards in pain. Quickly she grabbed her blade and made a leap for the ladder. " Looks like you better apply some more Band-Aids, sand breath!" She smirked as she swung her self over the side of the ladder.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" he growled as he launched Sarcophalon straight for her, it smashed into the two rusted metal levers on the top of the ladder that held it in place.

"Oh shit!" swallowing hard she grabbed the sides tightly just as it let go and plummeted to the ground. As she fell something flashed before her eyes signaling the beginning of a flash back.

* * *

Crazy conveniently place flashback sequence

"Be careful now you don't want to fall from that height." a little boy said as he called up to his twin sister who was climbing nimbly around in the large branches.

"Aw Ray your no fun," Court who was about six teased as Ray worriedly paced the bottom of the huge oak her and the White Tigers were playing in.

"Yeah Ray why don't you join us or are you too chicken?" Lee called from above Court as he turned to help Gary who was having some difficulty getting to the thinner branch that Court was standing on.

"I'm not a chicken!" reluctantly he reached for the trunk to join his friends Crack the branch Court and Gary were standing on snapped under the extra weight Gary grabbed the trunk just in time but Court was not so lucky being further out on the limb.

"Oh no Ray help!" She screamed as she fell towards the ground below.

"I got you!" he raced to get underneath her and spread his arms hoping to at least cushion her fall. But from that height and gravity being the bitch that it is, she landed on him hard the force knocking him out and his arm cracked under the sudden impact. Court opened her mouth to cry out but just then the branch smashed into her head leaving her unconscious"

End crazy plot thickening flashback sequence

* * *

"Ray? A tree? Six?" interesting as this development was Court didn't have time to think about it, she was plummiting fast and with no Ray to catch her this time, she was in trouble. "God damn it! There has to be something I can do!" Frantically she looked around and gulped as she saw the ladder stop closing in, by the looks of it the other half of the ladder had long since rusted away. Which meant the ladder didn't make it all the way to the ground and the sudden impact of it hitting the stop would throw her mercilously to the ground. "OK just breath, let your instincts take over" she calmly looked around and spotted a second ladder on the other side of the alley this one looked as though it would make it to the ground. As the final rung slammed into the stop she pushed herself off and ended up in a sort of back flip in midair. Then with matrix speed she launched her blade which hit and knocked off the adjacent ladder's lock , causing it to fall forward and she just managed to grab the rung as it swung hard into the wall. The force of the blow almost threw her off but she refused to let go, "OK now I'm stuck on the opposite building" She gritted her teeth and looked down, "Oh God" she tightened her grip and forced another glance down. "Crap! they are going to lose! I have to get down there, um, ah hah, this should prove entertaining" She carefully swung her legs over to a large pipe that jetted out from the wall. Standing up she prayed that the little bit she had learned about surfing would help out as she leaned in and let go of the rung and began to grind the pipe picking up speed she readied her launcher " Go Dranzer!" she ripped her cord hard and launched the black and fire covered blade down the remaining pipe in front of her towards the towering beasts below. Jumping into an air somersault she landed safely on the ground her blade was all ready in the throws of battle in front of her.

" Mwhahahaha, you think your pathetic blade is going to help them?! Not in your life!" Growled Sanguinex.

"Black Inferno Dranzer! Revel yourself! Show these movie rejects the meaning of true power!" Court called as a bright beam of light shot from the center of the bit slicing through the clouded Russian sky.

* * *

Mwhahaha yeah i left you with a cliff hanger yet again. Its heating up in Russia and finally the past is coming to light. Read and Review, the more reviews the faster the chapters come Next Chapter, The Revealing. Hope you liked it 


	13. Dranzer and Kai! Revealed

**Black Inferno Dranzer ...and Kai?! Revealed!**

I don't own beyblades

Everyone stared in awe as the streak of light cut through the sky, within the beam the gigantic bitbeast made its appearance. It rose powerfully into the sky, Its black feathers shimmered against the suns rays, striking red armour glinted from its chest, legs, and the tops of its wings. The large pointed horns that grew out of its neck and top of its head made it look even fiercer. Being mostly black in colour the fire that danced down its head and neck and burned brightly on the wing tips made it stand out even more. His three flowing tails wrapped around and moved freely as he continued to climb higher in the sky, the two smaller tails trailed behind both had flames licking their ends. It seemed like an eternity before the dark fire bird had fully emerged from its spinning prison, although only a minute had passed. The great phoenix roared deafening the other beasts before turning its piercing gaze at the wolf attacking Drigger.

"Black Inferno Dranzer, Pyro Rose Attack!" Court hollard, fully aware of Kai's surprised gaze. Her blade picked up speed and rose petals shot from the base catching fire as they spun around the phoenix and flung out towards Wolfstorm the two mighty beasts clashed in the air, the blades below were heating up as they crashed head on.

"Now get her off of you Wolfstorm! some stupid bird isn't going to take you down! "Lupinex screamed as his blade responded to his order spinning viciously into Inferno Dranzer cutting through its weak spot, defense. It spun and bounced hard off the wall which sent it careening into the air.

"Dranzer battle on!" Court called as her blade ricochet off the brick of the hotel and soared above Lupinex's blade. Suddenly it spun hard downwards driving its bit down into the top of his blade, the silver from the pipe that had stuck to the tip dug deeply into Wolfstorm, "Do it Dranzer!" With a sudden push it smashed the opposing blade to pieces.

"whoa, no way!" Kai watched as the Dark Blader fell to his knees. Court ran to be beside them as their blades lined up with each other.

"Now!" Kai yelled as the three blades circled around the remaining two Dark bladers. "You thought it was going to be easy?! Ha! Dranzer its time to finish this!"

"You too Driger!" Ray watched on as all three blades picked up speed spinning around the movie monsters blocking them in. "Now Tiger Claw attack!"

"Pyro Rose!" Court called to her phoenix as she watched her attack combine with Driger's Tiger Claw.

"Fire Arrow!" Kai completed the deadly sequence and all three blades glowed with their combined power, spinning viciously into Drac-Attack and Shamblor causing both beyblades to fly into the air and collide face first before crashing uselessly to the ground.

"There's no way!" Zomb screeched as he bent to pick up his battered blade.

"Vi can't believe it!" Sanguinex gasped as he threw his cloak over his head" This is not over! Ve vill be back!" throwing a smoke bomb to the ground the Dark Bladers disappeared just as fast as they appeared.

"Whew, that was close huh guys !" Court breathed in a sigh of relief as she dusted off her wickedly flamed blade.

"You said it sis, I don't understand why they would want our bit beasts!" Ray looked around at the battle scared alley way and noticed that Kai had once again disappeared. "Hmp, I figured he would take off again, hey Court would you mind looking for Kai? Its important that I talk to him about something."

"Wha? but actually Ray I need to tell you..." but he cut her off quickly.

"It will have to wait, I need his help to figure out these Dark Bladers they were defeated already in Paris and became our friends and yet here they are trying to steal our bitbeasts again? It makes no sense" he closed his eyes in deep thought and turned away from her.

"But!" she tried again but to no avail as Ray quickly shewed her off.

"Later,this is more important. Try looking in his room first."

"Fine! god!" stomping out of the alley she slammed the side door to the back entrance of the hotel. "Geez I come to a break threw and he won't even let me tell him. I don't see why I always get stuck looking for Kai anyway, I'm not his babysitter and I've barely heard him say ten words since I met him!" she rested her hand on their room's door sighing in anger she roughly flung it open slamming it into the wall. "Kai you in here? Kai?! it figures as much...hey whats that?" her attention was quickly diverted to a shiny object on the floor. "Its so pretty...I must touch it!" she bent down to pick up the cold, smooth, silver object. "Ohh its Kai's belt buckle...but why is it on the floor...and not on his pants?" she peered around the room and still didn't see any sign of Kai. Just then a scream of anger and surprise interrupted her train of thought. "That sounded like Kai! he must be in trouble!" she tore out of the room in a panic just in time to see a shadowy object run around the corner. The sound of loud cursing could be heard through the door just before the corner, steam wafted out from between the cracks in the door. "I'm coming Kai!" she quickly burst through the fogged up door and her jaw dropped in surprise, awe, and admiration. "Oh My G-WORD! I I I... I'm so sorry Kai I though you were in trouble because I heard you scream and and..." her voice trailed off as she just stared. His damp blue grey hair sent little rivers of water down his toned and muscular chest, the droplets caressed his abs as they made their way to his more private but in plain view lower areas. Being stunned himself by the constant intrusions he hadn't had time to grab a towel. Slowly he snapped out of it and quickly covered himself up, much to Court's disappointment. As she watched the towel cover up her place of admiration she too clicked back into reality and her face turned bright red.

"What are you doing in here! This is the second time this has happened..."but his voice wasn't really angry more amused then anything as he watched her squirm uncomfortably. He studied her face carefully as she chose her words wisely, her hair now dampened by the wetness from the shower clung gently to her face covering up some of her now fading war paint. "Well are you just going to stand there and gawk or what?"

"I uh...Well... Ray wanted to talk to you about something and...and..." her eyes were still glued to his bulging biceps and muscular legs, not to mention those ultra sexy abs that begged to be felt. "Ummm I found your belt buckle!" she exclaimed digging the silver object from her pants pocket.

"I see...listen go back to our room and ill meet you there, I have a few questions of my own for you." Kai smirked as she quickly gathered her senses and left the now cleared up bathroom. "I need to know where she got that Dranzer and...I have to kill Tyson for flushing the toilet while I was in the Damn shower!" grabbing his clothes he stomped out of the room, forgetting that he had just sent Court there. He was too busy thinking about ways to get even at Tyson.

Well what did you think? I put in another shower scene Yeah! and it looks like Court may be getting another peak soon lol. Please read and review and such, Poor Kai , Tyson flushed the toilet on him and gave him a huge blast of hot water, he's hot to begin with and now he's steaming.


End file.
